


Visiting Stormcage, Again

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddles, Do not read if you haven't watched Rosa!, F/F, Kisses, Romance, Space Wives, bit of angst, post episode 11x03 "Rosa", young River
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: After the adventure with Rosa Parks, the Doctor dropped her gang off at home, and stood at the console. “Stormcage, eh? Haven't ‘eard that name in quite a while.”





	Visiting Stormcage, Again

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, how amazing was last night's episode? Secondly, after the Stormcage and vortex manipulator mentions I couldn't help but write this. Enjoy! :-)

After the adventure with Rosa Parks, the Doctor dropped her gang off at home, and stood at the console. “Stormcage, eh? Haven't ‘eard that name in quite a while.”

The Tardis hummed smugly.

“Yes Sexy, I know. We all helped to keep an iconic event in place. Again. D’you know what's bugging me, though? The vortex manipulator. Stormcage.”

The blonde put her hand in her pocket and took River Song’s usual method of time travel out. She'd recognised it immediately. There was an M and a P stitched into the bracelet part- River’s original initials. She'd fixed it, of course.

The Tardis hummed and took off. The Doctor smiled, and made her way to the front door, smiling as she opened it, instantly guessing where she was. "Thank you."

She was at Stormcage, and a young River Song was asleep in her cell, thick blankets that the Doctor's eleventh self had given her to protect her against the cold. All the Doctor could see of River's head from a distance was her signature mass of curls.

The Doctor opened the cell bars, and stepped inside.

She leant down and greeted her wife with a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Sweetie."

River stirred and turned over, her eyes fluttering open.

As soon as she saw the Doctor, she had her pinned up against the wall with a gun to her throat before the elder had a chance to explain herself.

"Who are you?" River growled, her grip around the Doctor's neck tightening. "And why have you got my husband's blue box."

The Doctor sighed inwardly-of course River wouldn't know her.

"Riv, it's me. The Doctor. Trust me, it's me. I'll prove it to you, yeah?" She tried.

"But how?" The other woman wondered aloud. Her  stern expression softened, and she loosened her grip. "Tell me your name, Doctor."

The Doctor did so, and wrapped her arms around her wife, holding her close before it fully registered in River's hearts and brains that her love was truly with her, _that_ _she_ _was safe_.

"My love?" River questioned, pulling away slightly to look the Doctor in the eyes.

"Yeah?" asked the Doctor, her olive eyes swimming with tears.

"Firstly, you're beautiful. And secondly, I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed then, clinging to each other for dear life. It had been a while since they'd seen any version of each other, and didn't want to let go.

When they broke apart, the Doctor gave her wife the vortex manipulator. "Yours, I believe."

"Oh! Thank you, someone stole it whilst I was in the showers." River replied, putting it safe in a box.

"Yeah." The Doctor nodded,  the pair of them knowing that she couldn't elaborate.

"So, Tardis? Adventure?" River prompted, quickly getting dressed.

"Mm?" The Doctor was busy checking her wife out.

"Doctor, focus. The guards will be along soon. So, Tardis? Adventure?"

"Yeah, okay." The Doctor nodded. "For now though, it's a night in. I need to sleep for once, and I interrupted yours."

River pouted. "Aw, so no fun beforehand?"

Her wife took her hand. "I didn't say that, did I?"

A while later...

"Food after sex? Oh Sweetie, this regeneration of yours if definitely my favourite." River exclaimed as the Doctor made her way into their bedroom, carrying a plate of toast and a mug of tea for them to share.

"Thanks, darling." The Doctor smiled, handing her the plate and sitting next to her.

The two women shared their snack and drink, and after that they cuddled up together, cosy under the covers.

"Night, love." Murmured the Doctor, burying her nose in River's curls.

"Goodnight, Sweetie."

~Fin~

 

 

 


End file.
